


Things That Make It Warm

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: SBI One-Shots :) [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Philza Minecraft is a good father for once, Rain, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Wings, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: Rain sucks when you have wings, but it sucks less when your dad is Philza MinecraftORWilbur has to walk home from school in the rain and Phil helps him dry his wings and such :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: SBI One-Shots :) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Things That Make It Warm

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet mate short and sweet
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

The rain seemed to come down in sheets as Wilbur ran home from school. Usually, the rain wouldn’t have been a problem, he was pretty good at knowing when it would rain and when it wouldn’t - thus carrying an umbrella when he needed to. Though, today’s forecast didn’t call for rain; clearly, that prediction was incorrect. When the rain started during the school day, he knew that without his umbrella, his wings would end up soaking wet, ultimately proving to be a pain in the ass to dry and clean later on in the day.  
Wilbur nimbly ran home - well, as nimbly as he could with heavy, wet wings -, leaping over any large puddles, all while trying his best to avoid slipping onto the ground. Techno and Tommy were both still at school, both up to some sort of after school activity. Wilbur was a theater kid, and of course, there was no rehearsal today. He rounded a corner, he could see it. Home. Wilbur picked up the pace as the rain seemed to come down harder, rumbles of thunder could be heard overhead. Once he reached the front door, he flapped his wings, trying to mimic a wet dog shaking access water off of its coat. He sighed as he realized he’d need to let his wings dry naturally... that or gain Phil’s help in drying them. He fished the house key out of his school bag and unlocked the front door. 

“Dad, I’m home!” He called out. 

“Out here, Wil!” Phil called from the living room. 

“I uh-” Wilbur waddled his way over to Phil, “I might need some help.” 

“Oh shit,” Phil sat up from his slumped position on the couch, “Rain?” 

Wilbur nodded, “Yeah, I didn’t bring my umbrella today.” 

“I see, I see,” Phil nodded slowly and patted the couch next to him, “Come here, you’re due for some wing cleaning anyways.” 

“Are you sure?” Wilbur asked as he set his bag down in the doorway, “I can just let them dry naturally it’s not that big of a-”

“Yes, now come here, Wil,” Phil cut his son off, yet again patting the seat next to him. Wilbur just let out a sigh and followed his father's instructions, sitting with his back facing Phil. 

“Sorry, I just…” Wilbur trailed off, “...Didn’t know it would rain today.” 

“Wilbur, you’re fine,” Phil chuckled, “I’ll be right back, gonna grab some towels and blankets, I don’t want you getting sick on me.” Phil left Wilbur alone on the couch as he went to collect his items. He came back with a stack of towels in his hands and a couple of blankets draped over his shoulder. He leaned over, letting Wilbur grab a blanket and wrap himself in it. 

“There you go,” Phil smiled as he resumed his position behind, “I’m going to dry your wings the best I can, alright?” Wilbur slowly nodded and kept his gaze focused on the window in front of him. The pitter-patter of the rain hitting the windowsill was enough to keep the boy distracted until Phil finished with what he was doing. 

“Want me to preen them too?” 

“Huh?” 

“Your feathers they’re…” Phil ran his hands through the white feathers, “Some of them are a little bent.”  
“Oh uhm,” Wilbur trailed off, “If you don’t mind..”

“Yeah, It’s no problem!” Phil responded and began the soothing, repetitive motion of picking out the bent and broken feathers. A small pile quickly accumulated on the coffee table slowly, Wilbur began nodding off, finally feeling warm again. 

“Alright, Wil, I’m all…” Phil started saying, then he picked up on his son's soft snores. Phil smiled as he laid Wilbur down in his lap into a comfortable position and covered them both in blankets. , “Sleep well, Wil, I’ll wake you up when it’s dinner time.”


End file.
